Uncle Mod
by gaybaconprincess
Summary: There are many, many authority figures in this world that Punk Rocket is overjoyed to be a nuisance and an overall disappointment to. His uncle, Mad Mod, is not one of those figures. What happens when it comes time to introduce his strict uncle to his boyfriend?


[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story. This is a request written for Senda san, containing a few of our MANY headcanons for Punk Rocket - one being Mad Mod being his uncle! The shipping in this is Punk Rocket/Johnny Rancid again and Mad Mod with a certain someone if you can actually find it. Have some british family feels!]

A very uncomfortable Punk Rocket and an only slightly worried Johnny Rancid stood next to each other at the doorstep of none other than Mad Mod, Punk Rocket's uncle. Mod lived in Nottingham, England, and while most of his battles against the Titans did indeed fail, he was still a semi-wealthy man.

Neil Richards, or Mad Mod, was a fashion designer in his past life before he became a wanted man to the Titans. His large house looked more like a mansion than anything, and it was cluttered with expensive old-century items and very breakable china. Both Johnny and Mad Mod were amazed by how magnificent the house stayed even after Mod housed Punk Rocket for so many years.

Punk Rocket was visibly shaken from the task at hand, introducing his beloved uncle to his not-so-clean-cut biker boyfriend. After his parents died, his uncle was all Thomas had. His uncle raised him, taught him, bought him his very first guitar. There was many authority figures Punk had come across in his life that he was glad to piss off, annoy, and be a general disappointment to - but his uncle Neil was not one of them.

Thomas was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts though, when he felt a large hand hold his gently. Punk looked up at Johnny strangely, it was very unlike the large man to show any emotion or sign of compassion - to him it was a 'sign of weakness'.

"It'll be okay - I'll try not to give the old geezer too much of a heart attack. Promise." Johnny said jokingly as Punk grinned back up at him.

Punk finally drew in a deep breath for courage before knocking loudly on the white double doors, being responded with a loud grumpy 'I'm coming!'.

His uncle abruptly opened up the doors, nearly giving both Punk and Johnny a heart attack.

"I don't want any girl scout cookies you-" His uncle yelled angrily in his harsh british accent before finally realizing that it was not in fact a couple of annoying children but instead his nephew.

"Thomas! Ah, Thomas, I haven't see you in ages lad, how've you been? Oh - come inside, come inside!" Mod gushed as he embraced his nephew, ushering him inside the familiar house and paying no mind to Johnny.

"Actually uncle, I ah...I brought a friend with me, would it be alright if he came in as well?" Punk said, finally getting out of his uncle's vice grip. Mod leaned to look behind Punk where Johnny was still standing awkwardly with his hands in his pockets, raising a judging eyebrow at him before finally giving in.

"Yes, yes - fine. Just don't touch anything and leave that monstrosity outside." Mod said, waving his cane in the direction of Johnny's motorcycle before walking inside, muttering something about 'crazy millennials' and 'stupid stoner teenagers'.

Punk Rocket went inside behind his uncle, Johnny Rancid following and trying his hardest not to gawk at the interior of the living. In this process, he had a mini panic attack when he saw that the two brits had gone down one of the many hallways, and thought he lost them before he heard a barking voice call out.

When he did finally catch up to the two, he gave a few strange looks to the photos lining the hallways before finally speaking up.

"Didn't know you had a brother Rocket, what's his name?" Johnny said, stopping and analyzing one of the many photos they passed.

"Wha- Oh, oh no that's Thomas it is! He was such a charming lil' scamp - before he went off and bleached his hair at least. That's him in Essex." Mad Mod said proudly, not even noticing how his poor nephew's face went a steaming red - with anger or with embarrassment was hard to tell.

"You even dare let out one giggle and I swear I'll-" Punk said to a violently coughing Johnny, trying his very hardest not to burst into barking laughter at the tiny red-headed, freckled Punk Rocket photo.

"Thomas Ramona Leonard! That is not how we address or speak to our acquaintances. Have you forgotten all your manners while you were away? Ugh - America must've rubbed off on you. Wonderful." Mad Mod corrected, whacking his nephew in the gut with his cane quickly - not enough to hurt really.

"Uncle…" Punk Rocket whined, hiding his burning red face in embarrassment from having his full name exposed.

"C'mon then, hurry it up!" Mod called to the boys as he hurried down the hallway they were in and into the living room.

The living room was covered in dull gray wallpaper and all of the furniture in the room was antique looking, and while Johnny was nervous about touching anything - including the furniture - Punk Rocket plopped himself right down on the couch and propped his feet on the mahogany coffee table.

Johnny awkwardly sat next to Punk and chuckled slightly when he saw Mod whack his booted ankles with his cane, strictly yelling about Punk's lost manners. Punk yanked his feet back to him, his knees touching his chest as he rubbed his hurt ankles, half pouting half glaring.

"I'll be right back boys, gonna fetch some hot tea I left on the stove - don't touch anything." Mod said dismissively as he walked out of the room.

Punk had never felt so uncomfortable in a place so familiar in his life. His back was straight as a board and he stared blankly at the walls as if they could get him out of this whole situation. His heart was beating out of his chest and he could hear the pulsing of his veins, he felt like the silence that entered the room was going to consume him - it sounded like a shearing white noise.

"You good?" Johnny asked worriedly, snapping him out of his reverie when he put a hand on his knee.

"...Yeah...Yeah I'm good, I'm good." Punk said, mostly reassuring himself more than Johnny.

"We don't have to do this today, we can wait. Are you sure you can go through with this?" Johnny asked the rocker. It was so strange seeing him like this. Punk was always spunky, loud, hyper, and boisterous. He'd never seen this side of him, and he didn't like it very much.

"No. No I have to do this, if I don't do it now then I never will. I can do this." Punk said, starting to regain a little of his normal attitude as Johnny smiled one of his very rare real smiles at him.

"Hello boys, I got the tea if you want some!" Mod said, seemingly to appear out of nowhere. Johnny almost slapped himself in the face with the speed he ripped his hand from Punk's knee to scratch his neck and smile nervously.

After Mod had finally sat down with some tea in hand, he smiled at his nephew and started up with his normal inquiry - how have you been, have you been doing good in the villain business - but before he could finish he was cut off by a nearly breaking down Punk Rocket.

"I have something to tell you." Punk said much too loudly for Mod's taste, Mod raising an eyebrow at his nephew. Punk took in one last deep breath before spitting out what he came for.

"Remember how I told you a few years ago that I was bi? And remember how you went on and on about how it was okay and you just wanted me to be with someone you approved of and would protect me?" Punk babbled swiftly as his uncle raised a brow at him again.

"Listen - I know you probably don't approve of Johnny but I love him a lot and he's nice and he does protect me and- and-...and why are you...laughing…?" Punk said finally slowing down and slumping his shoulder at his chuckling uncle.

"Thomas - I already know you and loverboy over here are dating." Mad Mod said after finally calming down from his barking laughter. Punk Rocket could just faintly hear his uncle mutter something that sounded like 'not like I can say anything what with mumbo'.

"Wha..bu- I - how?" Punk muttered confusedly.

"Thomas, I've known you since you were a baby. I raised you, and I know you wouldn't act this way around me or what used to be your home unless something big was about to happen. Not to mention - it's more than a little obvious lad." Mod explained patiently.

Thomas suddenly felt far worse than before, he started twisting random knobs on his guitar, his breathing felt ragged - he couldn't explain it.

"Thomas, calm down. It's alright, I'm alright with you and...biker-boy. He's who you love - I'm alright with that." Mod said, putting a calming hand on his nephew's shoulder. Slowly, Punk started breathing correctly again, and he actually smiled.

"Thank you uncle." Punk said finally, both he and Johnny seemingly had a huge weight lifted off of them.

"So...have you listened to Revolution yet?" Mod asked abruptly, referencing one of the many Beatles songs he'd forced onto his poor nephew.

"Uncle…" Punk Rocket whined again.

[I don't think I like how this came out but take it. Pretty sure only Senda San would've caught that tiny little speck of type that hinted our Mod shipping. Requests and Reviews are both still highly encouraged!]


End file.
